This Morning
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura sangat menyukai peristiwa yang terjadi pagi ini. Mendebarkan namun luar biasa. /"I love you,"/"Tutup matamu ,"/Narusaku slight SasuHina.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan

**This Morning**

Ada tiga hal di dunia ini yang mampu membuat Uzumaki Naruto ternganga di pagi hari, tepat di depan rumahnya sendiri. Hal yang pertama adalah melihat tetangganya –Jiraiya- berhenti berperilaku mesum. Yang kedua, melihat guru biologinya –Orochimaru- berhenti merawat rambut panjangnya ke salon kecantikan. Dan yang terakhir … melihat Uchiha Sasuke –sahabatnya yang elit- datang ke rumahnya menggunakan sepeda motor super jelek dan dekil.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bengong seperti itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto langsung mengatupkan mulutnya dengan cepat sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau serius mau berangkat ke sekolah pakai itu?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah motor hitam Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto mendengus mendengar kata favorit sahabatnya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke mau-maunya ke sekolah naik kendaraan seperti itu –kendaraan zaman _baheula_ yang kinerjanya sangat diragukan. Bukannya Sasuke selalu menggunakan motor-motor mewah, jika ia berangkat ke sekolah? Matanya semakin menyipit tatkala meliat _sticker_-_sticker_ _alay_ yang menempel di motor itu. Pasti Itachi dan Obito –kakak dan paman Sasuke- adalah oknum yang menempelkan _sticker_-_sticker_ 'artistik' tersebut.

"Aku tidak perlu memakai kendaraan bagus untuk mengantarmu," ujar Sasuke sinis.

Naruto menyahut dengan cepat, "Hei! Aku tak seburuk itu!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan membalas, "Cepat naik!"

"Iya, Tuan Bawel!" gerutu Naruto. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah motor antik tersebut. Huh, kalau saja motornya tidak sedang menginap di bengkel, Naruto juga tak sudi naik motor bersama Sasuke.

Setelah dua sejoli itu menaiki si motor _unyu_, Sasuke langsung menyalakan mesin motor. Tanpa menunggu satu menit, knalpot motor langsung mengeluarkan suara bising seperti gasing, sampai-sampai semua tetangga Naruto melongokkan kepala lewat jendela. Tak mau jadi bahan _bully_-an tetangga _kepo_ Naruto, Sasuke pun langsung tancap gas.

Saking kencangnya motor itu dikendarai, saat ini mereka langsung sampai di jalan raya. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan saja di jalan, karena saat ini masih pagi.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide jahil terbersit di otak Naruto. Ia menyeringai dan mulai melancarkan aksinya; melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_, jangan ngebut dong~"

Sasuke yang menjadi korban langsung kehilangan konsentrasi. "Lepas, Dobe!"

Naruto membalas, "Gak mau~!"

Karena Sasuke kehilangan fokus, tanpa sadar motornya hampir saja menabrak tukang becak yang memiliki betis besar nan seksi.

**WUUUSH**

"Woi, sialan!" maki si tukang becak sambil mengacungkan jari manis ke arah mereka. Sepertinya dia terlalu sopan untuk mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Atau memang dia kurang gaul?

Oh iya, apa Anda heran kenapa di kota Konoha yang katanya kota paling tertib ini ada becak masuk jalur kendaraan bermotor? Jawabannya adalah, Walikota Konoha –Shimura Danzo- menghimbau warga-warganya untuk menggunakan jalan raya bersama-sama; mulai dari mobil mewah sampai sepeda ontel. Agar warga menjadi rukun satu sama lain. Wah, tak disangka, walaupun wajahnya Pak Walikota garang tapi hatinya selembut sutra.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gerbang SMA Konoha sudah terlihat oleh mata Naruto dan Sasuke, namun pemuda bernarga Uzumaki tersebut masih belum mau menghentikan kejahilannya terhadap Sasuke. Rencananya, dia ingin membuat Sasuke mendesah. Rencana yang amat sangat mulia, Naruto.

Dengan sangat tidak sopan, seekor ayam melintas di hadapan mereka secara tiba-tiba, dan kecelakaan pun tak terelakkan. Motornya nyungsep, sekaligus pengendara dan penumpangnya.

"Dobe sialan!" umpat Sasuke sambil berusaha berdiri. Asli, kakinya sakit bukan main.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah dua satpam sekolah –Izumo dan Kotetsu- untuk membantu mereka.

"Kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut!" ujar Izumo sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

Kedua satpam itu langsung menahan tawa ketika sampai di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke. Bukan karena dua pemuda tampan itu terlihat berantakan, tapi –_you_ _know_ lah- karena motornya siapa.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah berdiri lagi lansung saja memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dengan sangat sopannya, mereka menyerahkan urusan motor butut itu pada para satpam malang.

"Wajahnya sih cakep-cakep, tapi motornya … _ajegile_!" gumam Kotetsu.

* * *

"Teme! Mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto saat dirinya sadar kalau Sasuke tidak mengambil arah menuju kelas.

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Naruto menebak Sasuke pasti sedang menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan kecil bernuansa serba putih. Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka lebar dan mereka berdua langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

Kedua indra penglihatan para pemuda itu langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan dua sosok gadis cantik. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang menata obat-obatan di atas meja kecil dan seorang gadis bermata lavender yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Sasuke yang mengenali sosok gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender itu sebagai kekasihnya, langsung maju menghampirinya. "Hinata … temani aku," lirih Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa rasanya wajah sok sedih Sasuke malah membuat Naruto ingin tertawa keras. Sasuke memang payah dalam hal _acting_.

Sasuke menarik tangan gadis manis itu dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan –meninggalkan Naruto dan si gadis berambut merah muda berdua saja.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk melihat gadis itu. Haruno Sakura –gadis yang sangat disukainya sejak dulu.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_," sapa Naruto agak canggung.

Sakura membalas dengan ketus, "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Naruto menunjuk lututnya dan Sakura melihat ada bercak darah di sana.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Tadi aku mengendarai motor dalam keadaan ngantuk. Tapi aku sudah janji akan mengantar si Teme pagi-pagi sekali. Akhirnya aku terjatuh dari motor," jelas Naruto dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat. 'Hehe, berbohong sedikit tak apalah,' pikir Naruto.

Raut wajah Sakura bertambah cemas. Ia maju mendekati Naruto dan meninju rusuknya. "Selalu memaksakan diri, dasar bodoh!"

"Ouch!"

Naruto mengusap rusuknya. Walaupun tadi Sakura tidak memakai seluruh tenaganya, tapi tetap saja kemampuan meninju Sakura tak bisa diremehkan. "Cepat duduk!" perintah Sakura sambil membuka tirai yang menutupi ranjang.

Naruto duduk di pinggiran ranjang, sementara Sakura mulai mempersiapakan peralatan untuk mengobati luka Naruto. Sambil memerhatikan Sakura, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Reaksi Sakura ketika mengetahui dirinya mengalami kecelakaan kecil, menunjukkan kalau gadis bermata hijau itu peduli padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura menghampiri Naruto dengan beberapa alat-alat medis di tangannya. Sakura berjongkok dan menggulung celana Naruto sebatas lutut. Ia mendapati luka yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup bahaya jika dibiarkan.

Gadis musim semi itu mengambil kapas dan mulai meneteskan sedikit alkohol ke atas permukaan kapas. Ia membersihkan luka di lutut Naruto dengan cukup kasar, membuat pemuda bermata biru itu meringis. "Sakura-_chan_, pelan sedikit dong."

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kau suka kalau melihat temanmu kesakitan?" tanya Naruto.

"Manja," jawab Sakura setelah membuang kapas bekas ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Sakura-_chan_ masih jomblo, ya?" goda naruto tiba-tiba sambil menunjukkan cengiran jahil.

Sambil memotong sedikit kain kasa dengan gunting, Sakura menyahut, "Bukan urusanmu!"

Naruto tak mau kalah, ia pun berujar, "Tentu saja itu urusanku, Nona Jomblo."

Lagi-lagi, Sakura menempelkan kain kasa ke lutut Naruto dengan keras. Ia merekatkan kain kasa tersebut dengan sebuah plester.

"Aku _single_, bukan jomblo," tegas Sakura sambil mengembalikan alat-alat medis ke lemari mungil di sudut ruangan.

"Sama saja, 'kan?" Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa aneh. Padahal tadi ia agak gugup saat bertemu Sakura, tapi sekarang mereka malah berdebat hebat tanpa rasa canggung.

"Beda!" bentak Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Oke, oke, Sakura-_chan_. Lebih baik kita hentikan perdebatan ini," usul Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Naruto. Walaupun awalnya ia agak sedikit malu –Sakura menutupinya dengan bersikap ketus pada Naruto- namun, kali ini gadis berkulit putih tersebut harus mengakui kalau ia memang senang dengan pembawaan Naruto yang ramai.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Naruto kembali membuka percakapan di antara mereka, "Luka yang tadi memang sakit, tapi tidak sesakit saat aku ditolak Sakura-_chan_."

Kedua mata Sakura melebar mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sejujurnya, ia juga menyesal telah menolak Naruto.

"Maaf," pinta sakura. Ia menunduk –berusaha menghindari tatapan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, laki-laki akan jadi lebih kuat kalau ditolak."

"Huh, sok keren!" cibir Sakura. Dan di detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kalau Sakura-_chan_ sangat menyukai Sasuke. Makanya aku pernah berniat mengubah warna rambutku menjadi warna gelap," tutur Naruto.

"Jangan!" sahut Sakura cepat.

"Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia pikir Sakura akan menyukainya jika ia memiliki rambut berwarna gelap.

"Err … M-menurutku warna rambutmu indah," ujar Sakura. Pipinya merona saat ia berujar.

"Eh? Terima kasih," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha melupakan kata-katanya yang membuatnya malu sendiri. 'Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura-_chan_ …" panggilan Naruto membuat Sakura –mau tidak mau- menatap wajah Naruto.

"Um … aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang istimewa. Karena kau sudah memuji warna rambutku," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura bertanya dengan cepat, "Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum tulus dan berkata, "_I_ _love_ _you_."

Sakura menahan napas. Harus ia akui, menolak pemuda di hadapannya ini memang kesalahan terbesarnya di masa lalu. Tapi ia berjanji, jika ada kesempatan kedua untuknya, ia pasti tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Sakura tersenyum tipis dan berucap, "Aku juga punya jimat yang bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanmu."

Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Sakura kembali berucap, "Tutup matamu."

Meski sedikit kaget, Naruto tetap memejamkan matanya. Sakura menyingkirkan helaian poni di kening Naruto. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto yakin pasti wajahnya merona hebat, karena Sakura … mencium keningnya. Rasanya begitu mendebarkan, namun luar biasa. Naruto dan Sakura benar-benar mencintai hari ini –lebih tepatnya pagi ini.

Bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai berbunyi, menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sakura tersentak dan bergegas menuju pintu, diikuti oleh Naruto. Ia membiarkan pintunya terbuka, karena sebentar lagi dokter sekolah pasti akan datang.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto.

Sakura berbalik dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

Pemuda berkulit coklat itu mengusap tengkuknya gugup dan bertanya, "Jadi, apa kita sudah resmi berkencan? Kaubilang jimat yang tadi dapat mengabulkan semua keinginanku."

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura malah mematung dengan pipi semerah tomat dan kedua mata yang membulat. "Aaa …"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke dan Hinata datang. Sakura mengalihkan perhatian pada mereka dan bersyukur bisa lepas dari kegugupan. Setelah jarak antara mereka semakin dekat, Sasuke berkata, "Dobe, nanti kau pulang jalan kaki saja."

Mata biru Naruto melebar. Jangan sampai Sakura tahu kalau perkataannya tadi bohong.

"Eh? Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Keningnya sedikit berkerut.

"Aku akan mengantar Hinata pulang," jawab Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata tersenyum sambil memainkan jarinya di samping Sasuke.

Sakura semakin bingung. Masa Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang pakai motor Naruto? Bukannya tadi di ruang kesehatan Naruto bilang, kalau dirinya yang mengantar Sasuke? 'Pasti ada yang tidak beres,' batin Sakura.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri dahi Naruto ketika Sasuke berkata lagi, "Mulai besok, kau tidak boleh nebeng lagi."

Oh, sekarang Sakura mengerti. Jadi … Naruto berbohong untuk mendapatkan rasa simpati-nya?

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura langsung menetralkan raut wajah terkejutnya. Ia tersenyum semanis mungkin dan berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan anggun namun berbahaya. Setelah sampai di hadapan pemuda berperangai ceria itu, Sakura berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Tidak ada kata kencan."

Sakura melenggang dengan santai menuju kelasnya –meninggalkan Naruto yang berwajah pucat.

Setelah memberikan tatapan tajam terbaiknya pada Sasuke, Naruto langsung berlari mengejar Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_! Tunggu!"

Yah, walaupun lagi-lagi ada kekacauan, tapi Naruto dan Sakura tak bisa berbohong. Mereka sangat menyukai untaian kisah manis pagi ini.

**The End**

Halo, readers! Lama gak jumpa, ya XD adakah yang kangen sama saya? #plak

Oke, ada beberapa dialog dan scene NaruSaku yang diambil dari komik aslinya, hehe. Pasti udah pada tau, kan? Haha.

**Review?**


End file.
